Unused Content in the Croc Games
This page is deticated to all the unused content of the Croc legend of the gobbos game. Unused maps There are many unused maps inside the game's data that can be unlocked by modyfying the maps.idx file in the croc gdata folder (This only works on the pc version of croc.) The unused maps are these: Also this image shows a map from the Tech Demo version of Croc (The image is only available by hacking the game.) Unused enemies/creatures There are many unused enemies and creatures in croc leggend of the gobbos. Some of them can be found in the tech demo, these are: Changed/unused objects There where many objects that didn't make it into the final game or that did make it but they had changed, some of these objects are: -Jellies: Jellies replaced the springs which where used in the beta version, this can be seen in the game's files, where the jellies are called spring in the maps.wad -Beany gong: the Beany gong was originaly just a door you passed through to end the level in the tech demo version, then in the beta version the beany gong became just a simple gong which had "GOAL" written on it. doorend.png|The door that ended a level in the tech demo. gonggoalbeta.png|The gong that was used to end a level in the beta. Gong.png|The Beany Gong used in the final game. -Colored Crystals the colored crystals didn't exist in the demo, they appeared for the first time in the beta, but there was only the red crystal which just gave Croc 5 crystals instead of one. -BONUS letters: The BONUS letters only existed in the beta version of Croc, they were five letters, B-O-N-U-S some of them where disguised as crystals, if Croc gathered all of the 5 BONUS letters, he could unlock the BONUS door at the end of the level, which was later replaced with the crystal door, and the BONUS letters were replaced by the colored crystals. bonusletterB.png|The BONUS letter B bonusletterO.png|The BONUS letter O bonusletterN.png|The BONUS letter N bonusletterU.png|The BONUS letter U bonusletterS.png|The BONUS letter S bonusdoor.png|The BONUS door -Hearts: In the tech demo and beta version there were no hearts, but there were red and blue sacks that gave Croc an extra life. -Trees and plants: There are a lot of trees and plants found in the beta version of Croc, some of them appear in the game but most of them don't: forest1.png forrest 2.png palm tree.png|A palm tree found in the tech demo. -Smash Boxes: In the tech demo the smash boxes are very different from the final game's Smash Boxes, first of all they're grey, secondly, when you break one, the crystals will be scattered around you, also in the winter world, the smash box is transparent and appears to be made out of ice. oldsmashbox.png|The forst world smash box in the tech demo. smashboxice.png|The ice world smash box in the tech demo. -Clams: These were found in the underwater areas of the beta version, they open when Croc get's close to them and they release a crystal. Electricity: This is a removed hazard: Arrow Shaped Platform: an early version of the Arrow Shaped Platform. Snowboarding: snowboarding is a removed game mechanic. Testing Ice Slide.jpg|An ice slide in the final game (only accesible by modyfying the maps.idx file.) 0 1 Ice Slide - Default New Map.jpg|An ice slide in the beta version. snoboarding.png|An ice slide in the beta version. croc.10-88290_640w.jpg|An ice slide image pulised by IGN. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Outside the Croc Universe